love_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brewery
LD Brewery. Level 8 Heldwig's Brewery, founded by Garon Heldwig, is famous not only throughout Vaalor and Sadar, but even outside of Tarth. The brewery's crab logo on a squat cask of ale is a genuine sign of quality to anyone who values a foamy beverage. The brewery has no shortage of customers and can truly be considered a symbol of stability. To Craft the Brewery you need the following items: Swinging Doors - 2. You must buy them for 14,000 gold each. Sadar Pennant - 15. To buy is 7 Crystals. You may put them on the Wish List or ask for them from Friends who are Level 60 or more or trade with a Sinra. Vaalor Pennant - 15. To buy is 7 Crystals. You may put them on the Wish List or ask for them from Friends who are Level 60 or more or trade with a Shersher. Bar Stools - 20. To buy is 5 Crystals. You may put them on the Wish List or ask for them from Friends who are Level 1 or more or trade with a Shadowguard. Start asking friends for items to get the Brewery up and running as fast as you can. XP and gold are (mostly) at least 4 times the Energy used. It takes energy (E) and Gold Stars to visit the Brewery (see chart below for how many). Keep track of your Gold Stars as there is a limit to how many you can have. Most people can have up to 100 (unless they have VIP status) and need to use them before you can collect any more. Exceptions include Christmas time because you will need the gold stars for the Trags and Dargs to get the Christmas Tree up and running, and other Seasonal Quests that use stars for hunting and trading. Also there are a number of non-Seasonal Roamers that used Gold Stars. Squire: 60 E: 230 XP: 250 Gold: 5 minutes: 6 items. 10 Gold Stars. Novice: 70 E: 280 XP: 300 Gold: 4::40 Minutes: 10 items. 20 Gold Stars. Soldier: 80 E: 330 XP: 350 Gold: 4::20 minutes: 14 items. 30 Gold Stars. Legionnaire: 90 E: 380 XP: 400 Gold: 4 minutes: 18 items. 40 Gold Stars. Knight: 100 E: 410 XP: 450 Gold: 3::40 minutes: 22 items. 50 Gold Stars. Brewery: Arrow, Basket, Bell, Bird, Book, Boot, Bottle, Bread, Broom, Brush, Butterfly, Chamomile Wreath, Cat, Chest, Coffee Grinder, Cup, Demijohn (Wine Bottle), Dragon Statue, Dragon's Skull, Feather, Fish, Flask, Flute, Garlic, Gear, Grapes, Hammer, Hacksaw, Horseshoe, Hourglass, Key, Knife, Ladle, Lamp/Lantern, Lizard, Lock, Lute, Mask, Mug, Nest, Picture, Pincers, Plate, Plateful of Crayfish, Quiver, Rooster, Rope, Runes, Sack, Scissors, Shovel, Spray, Spring, Spyglass, Sundial, Vase, Watering Can, Weights, Wheat, Roamers: Only the Brewery has the Club, Fake Braids and Exclusive Beer Stein. Card Sharp: Club. 11 Crystals. Gives Tools: Pistachios, Garden Shears, Tray, Prism, Cork, Funnel. Cute Gretchen: 3 Gold Stars & Fake Braids. 9 Crystals. Gives Tools: Pistachios, Shovel, Tray, Boots, Cork, Funnel. Reveler: 3 Gold Stars & an Exclusive Beer Stein. 10 Crystals. Gives Tools: Festive Coaster, Festive Flags, Festive Fork, Pretzel. IOT (items of trade) / Weapon: Club: The mere sight of a club makes card sharps prim and proper. Use it to drive Card Sharps. 11 Crystals. Fake Braids. Gift for Cute Gretchen. 9 Crystals. Exclusive Beer Stein. A stein for foamy beverages at the festival. Give it to a Reveler! 10 Crystals. Goal: Brewery Grand Opening: Heldwig the Brewer is getting ready to open a tavern in Vaalor's capital city. Please help him procure all the necessary furniture, and you will be guaranteed a discount on everything on the entire menu and a table anytime. Reward: Amulet of Wealth. Collections: 49: Mug Coaster. 49-1: Blooming Garden. 49-2: Patriot. 49-3: Dense Forest. 49-4: Secrets of the Deep. 49-5: Knowledge is Power. Tools to Deliver: Tray - 2, Cork - 15, Funnel - 2. Malty Beer: A coaster that makes any beer taste better. Reward: Gold - 5000, Torch - 2, Lightning Bolt - 2. 50: Beer Mugs. 50-1: Warrior's Mug. 50-2: Blacksmith's Mug. 50-3: Engineer's Mug. 50-4: Pirate's Mug. 50-5: Diplomat's Mug. Tools to Deliver: Pistachios - 11, Tray - 1, Funnel - 2. Dragon's Mug: Firebreather Dragon Mug. Fit for a true daredevil. Reward: Steak from Burul's Neck (70 E), Gold Star- 50, Rune of Glory. 56: Forgotten Things. 56-1: Old Dagger. 56-2: Battle Hat. 56-3: Leather Jacket. 56-4: Trace of Lipstick. 56-5: Monocle. Tools to Deliver: Pistachios - 3, Tray - 3, Cork - 3, Funnel - 3. Talking Parrot: Old parrot. Speaks two languages and knows where the treasure has been hidden. Reward: Steam Generator - 3, Fake Braids - 3, Club - 3. 57: Beer for any Taste. 57-1: Keg of Lager. 57-2: Filtered Beer. 57-3: Dark Beer. 57-4: Barley Beer. 57-5: Ginger Ale. Tools to Deliver: Pistachios - 5, Tray - 4, Cork - 5, Funnel - 3 Velvet Ale: Vaalor's best beer. Reward: Amulet of Wisdom, Rune of Glory. The Festival of Foamy Beverages Collections are between the Halloween and Thanksgiving Collections (of 2014) and there was a right side Goal (Quest/Challenge) with a reward if you delivered both collections 5 times. I was getting real close to delivering one when the quest disappeared. Pictures were captured on 12-31-14. Goal: Everyone Is Invited: The Foamy Beverage Festival has begun! There's great food, and lots of fun! Assemble the festival collections and get a reward. (Deliver 5 of both Col 152 & 153 and 20 of {a beer mug with a head of foam?}. Reward: ? Stein of Cocktail 300 E ? Goal: Good Time with Good Friends: Any celebration can be made better by sharing it. Exchange gifts with Waitresses and Guests! (Trade with 40 Gretchens and 50 Revelers. Also collect 30 Festive Flags). Reward: Chest {Contents probably collection items? And tools ?}. Collections: 152: Good Eats. 152-1: Weisswurst. 152-2: Ham. 152-3: Half-Chicken. 152-4: Festive Salad. 152-5: Fish on a Stick. Tools to Deliver: Festive Coaster - 2, Festive Flags - 2, Festive Fork - 4, Pretzel - 4. Special Beer: Made by the best Brewers in Valor Reward: Hearty Chest (Festival Cookies - 2 (20 E each), baskets of Pretzels - 2 (50 E each), Stein of Cocktail (300 E), & Exclusive Beer Stein - 2). 153: Foamy Festival. 153-1: Balloons. 153-2: Funny Hats. 153-3: Beer Hammer. 153-4: Ferris Wheel. 153-5: Decked-out Panyara. Tools to Deliver: Festive Coaster - 1, Festive Flags - 4, Festive Fork - 3, Pretzel - 4. Parade Carriage: A well-decorated vehicle for the festival. Take it for a spin! Reward: Whistle - 10, Amulet of Wisdom, Exclusive Beer Stein - 5. LD Hoppyfest Seasonal Quest. (Late September through mid October) 2015, 2016 Heldwig the Brewer: Hey! Hoppyfest is coming up, and I'm treating the town. It's going to be delicious and delightful! As soon as my show-stopping contest is over, the amusement park on the field behind my Brewery will open! Be my guest! Location: Amusement Park: Squire: 60 E: 100 XP: 120 Gold: 10 Keys: 5 minutes: 8 items. Novice: 80 E: 120 XP: 160 Gold: 20 Keys: 4::40 Minutes: 12 items. Soldier: ? E: ? XP: ? Gold: 30 Keys: 4::20 minutes: ? items. Legionnaire: ? E: ? XP: ? Gold: 40 Keys: 4 minutes: ? items. Knight: ? E: ? XP: ? Gold: 50 Keys: 3::40 minutes: 22 items. Boss Fight: Use items from Collection 201 to fight the Champion. Even the ... is used because is has 600 points. Total fight points need to be 12000 and up to 20 players can fight together. Points subtract in this fight. They start at 12000 and when you use an item it is subtracted from the right side 1st place winner receives 1) Champion's Chest (This set contains 3 random items from the Championship Collection.) and 2) Gold Champion Chest (This set contains 10 tools required to complete the Hoppyfest collections, 50 Amusement Park Tickets, 6 energy refillers to replenish 500 points of energy, Amulet of Wealth, Amulet of Wisdom and Paladin's Rune.) 2nd place winner receives Silver Champion Chest (This set contains 8 tools required to complete the Hoppyfest collections, 40 Amusement Park Tickets, 5 energy refillers to replenish 320 points of energy, Lucky Coin, Rune of Glory, Amulet of Wisdom. 3rd place winner receives Bronze Champion Chest (This set contains 6 tools required to complete the Hoppyfest collections, 30 Amusement Park Tickets, 4 energy refillers to replenish 220 points of energy, Lucky Coin, and a Crystal of Luck. (I also received 100 XP) 4th-7th places receive 20 Amusement Park Tickets and 1 energy refiller to replenish 70 points of energy. 7th-9th places receive 5 Amusement Park Tickets and 1 energy refiller to replenish 30 points of energy. (Yes, there is a mix-up about 7th place). Keys: Amusement Park Key: (10 keys for the Boss fight) The key to the amusement park gates required to challenge the Champion. Light the fires, play the music, and start up the carousels. Tickets Key: What rides are you going to get onto without a ticket? Rules have to be observed even in amusement parks. Roamer: Kitchen Hand: 20 Blue Power & 2 Enormous Pretzels (16 Crystals each) Gives: Tickets, Appetizing Burger, Sausage Burger, Seafood Burger, Dessert Burger, Double Burger, Hoppyfest Coin, Hop, Hoppyfest Napkin, Hoppyfest Bratwurst, Amusement Park Key. IOT: Enormous Pretzel: A delicious pretzel is the perfect excuse to take a break from work and have a chat with you. 16 Crystals. Locations to find it: Garden, Castle, Hermit's Hut, Witch's Camp, Princess's Chamber, Brewery, Valdic Grove, Laboratory, Harbor, Blacksmith's Shop, Under Water, Mill, Ruins, Armory, Strejkad's Nest and maybe Boss locations. Tools / Chargers: Hop: AL 50. 8 Crystals. Hoppyfest Napkin: Al 25. 6 Crystals. Hoppyfest Bratwurst: AL 150. 10 Crystals. Hoppyfest Coin, no wishlist, AL 1. 15 Crystals. Collections: 200: Championship (Collection items are only given to the 1st place winner of a Boss fight.) 200-1: Strongman. 200-2: Barrel Roller. 200-3: Tiny Dancer. 200-4: Fine Musician. 200-5: Champion's Pet. Tools to Deliver: Hop - 6, Hoppyfest Napkin - 3, Hoppyfest Bratwurst - 6. King of the Burgers: A gold trophy, for a true winner. A prize for the new champion of Hoppyfest. Reward: Gold Star - 40, Epic Amulet of Experience - 2, Eye of Argus - 4. 201: King of the Burgers. (Boss fight items) 201-1: Appetizing Burger. (Adds 50 Points damage) (Buy for 15000 gold). 201-2: Sausage Burger. (Adds 100 Points damage) (Buy for 35000 gold). 201-3: Seafood Burger. (Adds 150 Points damage) (Buy for 55000 gold) 201-4: Dessert Burger. (Adds 200 Points damage) (Buy for 8 Crystals) 201-5: Double Burger. (Adds 300 Points damage) (Buy for 12 Crystals) Tools to Deliver: Hoppyfest Coin - 2, Hop - 2, Hoppyfest Bratwurst - 2. King Burger: Adds 600 points to fight the Champion. Oh, too cute. A delicious looking burger with a miniature crown! Don't eat it though, it's made of solid gold! Reward: XP - 500, Dragongaze - 2, Basket of Pretzels - 2 (50 E). 202: Heirloom Necklace. 202-1: Amber Bead. 202-2: Rainbow Bead. 202-3: Diamond Bead. 202-4: Sapphire Bead. 202-5: Heart-Shaped Bead. Tools to Deliver: Hoppyfest Coin - 4, Hop - 4, Hoppyfest Bratwurst - 4. Heirloom Necklace: This beautiful necklace is worth an enormous amount of money, but Miralda values it because it was given to her by her mother. Reward: Вомв - 3, Rune of Glory - 2. 203: Woman's Outfit. 203-1: Lace-up Corset. 203-2: Full Skirt. 203-3: Snow-White Blouse. 203-4: Snow-White Apron. 203-5: Ribbon Stockings. Tools to Deliver: Hoppyfest Coin - 2, Hop - 4, Hoppyfest Bratwurst - 4. Woman's Outfit: The final item in this collection. Reward: Invitation - 50, Bucket of Ice - 5, Amulet of Wealth. 204: Man's Outfit. 204-1: Liederhosen. 204-2: Alpine Hat. 204-3: Men's Shoes. 204-4: High Socks. 204-5: Light Shirt. Tools to Deliver: Hoppyfest Coin - 5, Hop - 7, Hoppyfest Bratwurst - 5. Man's Outfit: The final item in this collection. Reward: Stein of Cocktail (300 E), Magic Scales (Unique amulet gives a +200% gold from exploring the area. Can be used with any other amulets! Lasts for 2 hours.